histworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Ancient Egypt
The history of the ancient Egyptian state is one of successive periods of unification and fragmentation. Counterbalancing this is a pattern of civilization - characterized by such features as the use of writing, an organize system of religion and divine kingship, and dependence on the annual Nile floods for the fertility of the land - which links the different periods together through a span of 3000 years. Tradition dates the unification of Upper and Lower Egypt to 3100 BC, but it is more accurate to see the emergence of a unified state around this time as the outcome of formative processes stretching back into prehistory. The 4th-Dynasty pyramids at Giza, the largest of which was built by Khufu, are the most famous examples of Egypt's monumental funerary architecture, which expressed the divine status and power of the pharaohs of the Old Kingdom. Construction projects on this scale were possible only because of the enormous wealth of the state, derived mainly from agriculture. The pharaohs controlled this resources through a system of assessment, taxation, collection and redistribution. Central rule broke down at the end of the 6th Dynasty. Although the reasons for this are not entirely clear, it is probable that a series of low Nile floods and consequent famines were one factor in the loss of political and social stability that marks the onset of the First Intermediate Period. Middle Kingdom reunification Egypt was reunified under Mentuhotep of Thebes, and a new era, known as the Middle Kingdom, began. Thebes became an important centre, and its god, Amun, was identified with the sun god, Re, who had been closely connected with royalty since Old Kingdom times. During the 12th Dynasty, which represented the high point of the Middle Kingdom, trading expeditions were sent to Palestine, Syria and south to Nubia, where the Egyptian presence was consolidated by the construction of several forts clustered around the Second Cataract. During the Second Intermediate Period power devolved to various local rulers until foreigners from the east, known as the Hyksos, extended their authority over a large part of Egypt. The Hyksos were eventually expelled by the independent rulers of Thebes who reunified Egypt from the south. Expansion and disunity During the New Kingdom, military conquests created an Egyptian empire stretching from the Euphrates in the north to Nubia in the south. Within Egypt, imperial expansions was matched by magnificent construction work of tombs and temples. The cult of the most important god Amun-Re was temporarily set back when Akhenaten (c''. 1364-1347 BC) built a new capital at Amarna, where the worship of the Aten or solar disc was promoted. Under Rameses II Egypt reached a pinnacle of wealth and power, but there are clear indications that from the reign of Rameses III onwards there was growing external and internal problems. Egypt's empire in Syria and Palestine was lost. Its eastern and seaward borders were threatened by the sea peoples. On the western border, despite the victories of Rameses III, the Libyans posed a continuing and destabilizing problem. Internally, royal power was eroded by such factors as weak rulers, administrative effluency and the growing authority of the high priests of Amun at Thebes. By the end of the 20th Dynasty (''c. 1069 BC) Egypt was once again a disunited land.